Kunoichi Love
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR UP!SakuIno yurishoujo-ai multi-chaptered...Ino and Sakura spend Spring Break at the Yamanaka get-away home! FLUFF, maybe lemon in later chapters.
1. Of Rice Balls and Dead Rats

Kunoichi Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.  
  
WARNING: Shoujo-ai/yuri content.   
  
Chapter One: Of Rice Balls and Dead Rats  
  
Sakura and Ino chatted merrily along the path. They had become good friends again, around the time of Lee's hospitalization, and so they did more things together...like they used to before Sasuke came along.  
  
"Ino-pig," Sakura said, pointing ahead. The two still used their old nicknames on each other; after all, both still "loved" Sasuke. "Is that the cabin?" she was pointing at a beautiful, brick-red cabin with crisp white curtains in the windows and purple flowers popping up along the path.  
  
Ino smiled. "That's it, Sakura-Big-Forehead! It's my parents' get-away home...They said we can stay here during our whole Spring Vacation if we'd like!" The two walked further up the brick pathway, and when the two got to the big, oak door of the western-style home, Ino pulled a key out from under a big flower pot on the porch and unlocked the door.   
  
Sakura took a wiff of the lemony-fresh house Ino used to always tell her about. It WAS beautiful...And it smelled so great!  
  
"So you like, Sakura-chan?" asked Ino without using the ever-present "Big-Forehead". Sakura nodded.  
  
"This is so totally cool! And we can stay here as long as we'd like?" asked Sakura, putting her things down next to a plush yellow couch. Ino nodded and let her things drop to the floor as well.  
  
"But that hike tired me out, I say we make somethin' to eat!" stretched Ino, making ehr way to the kitchen. Sakura followed behind faithfully.  
  
When the two reached the sparkling white kitchen, everything in proper order, Ino opened the refridgerator and Sakura went through the cupboards. Eventually they decided to just make some yummy rice balls...They each had learned how to cook those perfectly trying to please Sasuke, as that was all he would eat.  
  
They made a meal of it, each using her own special techniques. Sakura's turned out a little undercooked, whereas Ino's turned out overcooked. They laughed it off, though fuming inside, and made a new batch, which turned out perfect...  
  
"Hahahaha, Big-Forehead-Girl, aren't you glad I taught you how to make a prper rica ball?" Ino cackled, making Inner Sakura punch at air and Sakura herself twitch in anger.  
  
After arguing a while about who taught who, the two settled down to eat. Then they decided to unpack their belongings--they would be staying two weeks, at most.  
  
There was a guest room, in which Sakura would stay, that was the only part of the house left untouched....Meaning that dust was everywhere and nothing was clean. As the two walked in, they began sneezing and immediately rushed outside for fresh air. It smelled horrid in there!  
  
They get their cleaning gear and barge in there, Sakura quickly opening the window for fresh air and Ino begining to clear things out of the room...Through the window.  
  
When everything but the bed is cleared out, two screams are heard. Then two very green-faced kunoichis are seen running out of the house...  
  
"W-Was that a...."Sakura gasped, clutching her stomach to keep from vomitting.  
  
"I-It was a...."Ino panted on all fours, gasping for breath. One wouldn't think two Chuunin-rank ninjas would be so terrified of...  
  
"A dead mouse!! EEEEE!" the two screached.  
  
A serious look is then plastered on Ino's face and she helps Sakura up from the green ground.  
  
"C'mon, don't be such a baby! It's just a rat!" Ino smiles sickeningly sweetly.  
  
"You don't have to stay in there!!! I demand a different room, Ino-Pig,Chan!" yelled Sakura as she got to her feet. Ino sweatdropped.  
  
"Well...My parents won't mind if you stay in their room, I suppose. That room is spotless!" Ino grumbled. Why was Sakura such a cry-baby?  
  
"Okay! But first we have to put all this junk back..." muttered Sakura half-heartedly. She didn't want to waste her Spring Break cleaning someone else's house! She was sweet, but not THAT sweet!  
  
So the two tossed in all the stuff they earlier threw out and left it at that.   
  
After both were settled in, it got dark outside. They decided to go out on the porch and sit on the two-person swing.  
  
--To Be Continued... 


	2. Of Fat Arguements and Black Bikinis

Kunoichi Love  
  
BY: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Two: Of Fat Arguements and Black Bikinis  
  
Sakura woke up late the next morning, yawning hugely as she stretched her sore, tired limbs. She and Ino had stayed up late the previous night, not really talking much, but just enjoying the other's company and playing board games. It was kind of fun, but Sakura decided that she wasn't going to stay up late that night.  
  
Sakura stood up, straightening out Ino's parents' bed. The fluffy blue covers were comfortable, at least. After lazily throwing a pillow or two back on the bed (A/N: I see Sakura and Ino as fairly energetic sleepers, as in throwing their limbs every which way), Sakura made her way to the nearest bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the day ahead.  
  
As she walked into the bathroom and undressed, she thought she heard something, a light pounding of sorts in the bathroom, but she chose to ignore it, thinking it was just her tired imagination. As she pulled back the flower-printed shower curtain, she gasped and closed it back up, a scarlet blush staining her soft, pastel facial features.   
  
A scream was heard in the shower, and a towel hanging from the rail was quickly snatched into it, and before Sakura could protest Ino was wrapped in a yellow towel with little bumble bees embroidered onto it and yelling her head off, Ino-style.  
  
"You little pervert! How dare you just barge in here when I'm taking a shower?! I outta kick you out!" she ranted on and on, not noticing that Sakura was long-gone, only hearing the words "Gomen nasai, Ino-chan!" faintly.  
  
Ino tsk'ed. Kids these days! She would have to remember to always lock the bathroom door with Sakura-chan around. Then and only then did Ino notice her own face beating a crimson color, but she insisted to herself loudly that she was red from anger and nothing more.  
  
Sakura quickly slammed the Yamanaka's bedroom door, clasping her clothes and towel that she had been about to use close to her heart. She almost had a heart attack, seeing Ino naked and wet...Wait! Sakura wasn't like that!  
  
Sakura likes GUYS, damnit!  
  
Sakura shook those thoughts out of her head quickly. She had no one to prove it to, after all, no one else suspected it, and if she was attracted to women, she would have enjoyed what she saw just moments before...  
  
Sakura was then squirming rather profusely, and she felt a tingling sensation between her legs. She blushed brightly and quickly got dressed, afraid that Ino may come barging in on her like she had done to the blonde girl only minutes before.  
  
The rest of the day passed pretty much the same, Sakura tried avoiding Ino and Ino did the same to Sakura. But after a few hours, Ino came to her senses.  
  
"Look, Forehead, it's nothin' ya haven't seen before, well, you know what I mean, so get over it! Or are you just jealous that my "asets" are so much bigger and better than yours?" Ino smirked. She was truely proud of her body and most definately wasn't afraid to admit it, she often did so.  
  
"WHAT?! Why would I be jealous?! My breasts may not be as big, but at least they're--" Sakura froze in mid-yell, realizing harshly...  
  
"We're talking about each other's...Breasts..." the two muttered in unison.  
  
"A-Anyway, we've both seen a naked girl before, we both are into guys, so it's NO BIG DEAL! Let's just forget it ever happened! Yeah!" Sakura nervously smiled...it wouldn't be easy to forget a body like Ino's....Sakura mentally kicked herself for thinking such things.  
  
"Right. So what's for dinner? I'm starved!" Ino complained.  
  
"Haha, you really should stop hanging around Chouji so much, not only are you begining to act like him, but..." Sakura took a moment to poke Ino in the tummy, "But you're begining to look a lot like him, too!"  
  
Ino shuddered. She was NOT fat! "WHAT?!" and so began the day's Fat Arguement...  
  
Ino and Sakura always argued over who had the better body and who was better in general, even after giving up on Sasuke. It was their lingering rivalship, and though they were no longer rivals, they thought it was fun to bicker like chickens occasionally. That was fun, in their eyes, perhaps because they were so used to do it after all those years of Sasuke-chasing.  
  
They each were better in their own ways, and they both knew it. Ino knew she had the better-developed body, and Sakura knew she was smarter, and they both accepted it. It wasn't that they truely thought one was better than the other, it was more like a way of life. Argueing over who was better when they already knew they were equally matched.  
  
Sakura yawned. it was mid-afternoon, and she and Ino had been sunbathing ever since they finished argueing about who was more chubby. She contently looked over to her best friend, who was wearing a black two-peice bikini, and smiled.  
  
"Oi, Ino-chan, it's true what they say, black IS slimming!" she smiled evilly, laughing at Ino's choice of clothing. Ino grinnned back.  
  
"Then perhaps YOU should be wearing black, Sakura-chan..." she chuckled, "Maube you'd look a little smaller than the house!" Ino said, eying Sakura's green, red polka-dotted one-peice. She really did look quite appealing...  
  
Ino shook her head and leaned back again, the faintest of all blushes on her porcelain face. She loved warm days such as this one.   
  
Sakura did the same. Springtime was definately the best time of year.  
  
It allowed her to sit alone outside with ino-chan, wearing next to nothing.  
  
*To Be Continued...* 


	3. Of Singing Hamsters and Purple Thongs

Kunoichi Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Three: Of Singing Hamsters and Purple Thongs  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, the two relaxed and merely enjoyed the peace and quiet of no one but each other. Sakura was begining to love her vacation...And maybe even...Love the person she was vacationing WITH?  
  
Sakura yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'm about to fall asleep over here, this chair is so comfortable!" Sakura stretched and pulled herself from the fluffy chair that was where she had been sitting ever since she and Ino came in from sunbathing.   
  
"Whatever..." muttered Ino under her breath, she was so tired.  
  
Sakura put on her jacket, because as evening came the tempurature got colder, and headed out the door. "Be back soon, Ino-chan!"   
  
Ino sighed as the Yamanaka's door slammed shut. She needed some time to herself, anyway...She had been feeling strangely towards Sakura lately, yes, but maybe it was just their friendship getting stronger. A bod between best friends always felt like this, perhaps.  
  
"RAWRGG!" roared Ino, jumping heavily out of the chair, "I'll get fat if I keep sitting here all day! I'm gonna find SOMETHING to do around the house, after all, it's my Spring Break!" smiled Ino enthusiastically.   
  
As she made her way down the oak-floored hallway, she noticed Sakura's, her parents', door cracked open a bit, and curiously poked her blonde head in. The room was pretty dark, so Ino turned on the light. She noticed one of Sakura's many suitcases wide open, with something flashy catching her glance, so slowly she made her way to the other side of the room.   
  
"What has Sakura got in here, hm?" Ino questioned herself as she got on her knees to examine the contents of the red suitcase. What she saw amazed and shocked her...  
  
"What the-- A purple thong?! Sakura never wears purple! And....The price tag....Is still on it...." Ino muttered. Finally realizing she was still holding the silky thing, she flung it back where it came from, a blush on her face, "I understand now! Th-that HENTAI! She expects ME to wear it, MODEL it, for HER!"  
  
Ino gasped, "But....Would I REALLY mind?"  
  
Before she could continue, she heard the front door open.   
  
"I'm back!" it was, of course, Sakura. Ino rushed out, quick as a kunoichi should be, and greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Ino mock-enthusiastically greeted, "cheerily".  
  
"Um, hey, Ino-chan....What's up?" Sakura hesistantly asked, nervous. What was up with Ino? What had happened while Sakura was walking?  
  
"NOTHING! Lalalala!!" Ino dances around, a blush on her face. Inner Ino growled. "How DARE she make a fool out of us with that hentai stuff?! Who does she think she is?!"  
  
"Oh...Um, alright, I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I got you a gift and I just remembered!" Sakura grinned prettily. Ino froze in shock...Was Sakura really going to give her...The thong...For a present?!  
  
Sakura quickly disappeared into the darkness of her room, the room Ino had just minutes before escaped from, and came back a few minutes later with something behind her back. Ino's face was brightly shaded red and Sakura was humming a little tune to herself.   
  
"Here it is, Ino-chan!" Ino braced herself and forced an eye open, she had to at least LOOK!  
  
What she saw shocked and amazed her. It was not a thong, but a stuffed-animal hamster!  
  
Ino smiled cutely, relieved, and looked at the toy in her friend's palm. It was a beige color and had a purple bow around it's neck, it was so beautiful! It's eyes were a cerulean blue and shimmered like diamonds. Ino looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan, it's so cute!" Sakura giggled in response, "Why don't you try it out?"  
  
Ino looked puzzled, "Huh?". Sakura squeezed the hand of the animal and it came to life! Singing and dancing! It was singing a happy melody and Ino hugged it close to her. It was a gift from her dear friend, Sakura! She was so happy!  
  
"Um, Ino, it's not that big of a deal..." Sakura patted her friend on the back. Only then did Ino realize that there were crystaline tears in her eyes from the joy!  
  
The two girls sat together the rest of the night and played with the singing hamster and giggled over how cute it was.  
  
TBC  
  
--Mrs. K.  
  
PS: I would like to thank my beta-reader-dude! He rocks! 


	4. Of Bubble Baths and Butterfly Kisses

Kunoichi Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Four: Of Bubble Baths and Butterfly Kisses  
  
Ino hummed a little tune as she tested the bath water. She was going to relax in a nice, hot bath tonight, for hours on end, if that was what it would take for her to feel completely, totally refreshed! Sure, all she and Sakura had been doing all Spring Break was relaxing and having a nice time, but all that relaxing was making her restless!   
  
Ino slipped off her white wife-beater and cerulean, silky shorts and stood in front of the bathroom's full-length mirror hanging off of the door. Her lacy black bra showed off her perfect assets and contrasted her delicate skin nicely. Her matching panties did the same, and the flesh of her stomach and abs between the two pieces of material was showed off just as sexily. She studied her long, slender legs in the reflecting glass and smiled. She had always realized how beautiful and sexy she was, and for that she was grateful...Though, through even her good looks, she didn't have Sakura...Ino smirked. She didn't have Sakura YET.   
  
The blonde let her golden locks flow loosely from the confined prison her ponytail had become and slipped her panties and bra off quickly. She gracefully slipped into the huge tub of bubbly, hot water and sighed contently. Times like this made her happy to be a woman; no way in Hell would she take a bubble bath if she was a man!   
  
The Yamanaka lifted her left leg into the air and grabbed at her sudsy, pink loofa sponge. As she took several swipes at her uplifted leg, her trained ears took notice of the stereo on the shelf across the room being turned on. F4** was playing...Only one girl SHE knew owned an F4 CD...  
  
"Sakura-chan?! What are you doing in here?! Didn't you notice me bathing?!" she shouted, glad the bubbles covered her from her neck down; that would save her the trouble of having to modestly cover herself. Sakura smiled innocently, not even bothering to blush slightly. Ino looked nervously at her friend as she got closer and closer to the porcelain tub.   
  
Sakura winked at Ino and slipped her own clothes off...But, Ino just noticed, Sakura was wearing only a white cotton robe!! Her nimble fingers untied the fuzzy article of clothing and it soon fluttered open, making Ino blush brightly...Sakura had nothing underneath, except for her birthday suit! Sakura's smaller breasts were heaving slightly and her face was quite pink. Ino forced her eyes away from her best friend's chest and looked further down. Past the tones stomach muscles, straight to the skin of Sakura's womanhood. Ino's entire face, including her ears, turned hot from embarrassment. When Sakura felt Ino staring at her down there, her own face brightened. Ino pried her hungry eyes from the soft flesh and moved further on. She observed her friend's own thighs and calves sinking into the water.   
  
"S-Sakura-chan...?" Ino unsurely asked her friend, "Do you really think the two of us should be bathing together...?" Sakura smiled and slid over to Ino.   
  
"Of course, Ino-chan..." started the pastel-haired girl, bringing an eager hand to her friend's right breast. "Besides, you can't tell me you don't want this just as much as me...I can feel how fast your heart is beating!"  
  
Ino decided that she'd had enough of being a passenger in this little ride and decided to show Sakura what passion was. Removing the lily-white hand from her breast, Ino grabbed Sakura's wrists in her hands and locked lips with the smaller girl. Sakura gasped but soon gave into the pleasure that was Ino's petal-soft lips. Ino broke the kiss only to trail kisses down Sakura's throat...To her collar-bone...To her chest...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi!  
  
**F4: A Chinese boy-band consisting of Dao Ming Shi, Hua Zhe Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo. They also star in their own television series, which plays in all of Asia. This television series is titled "Meteor Garden". It's a lovely romance/drama!! I recommend it any time! ^_^ Anyway, the song I mentioned playing was a nice, slow, romantic song. ~_^ 


End file.
